psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinya Kogami
Shinya Kogami is a Tactical Advisor within the Suppressing Action Department of the Foreign Affairs Operations Department. Prior to this he roamed southeast Asia serving as a mercenary in foreign countries, like Shambala Float, helping oppressed populations gain autonomy. He originally worked for the Public Safety Bureau as both an Inspector and an Enforcer before his illegal actions against Shogo Makishima forced him into exile. He is the main protagonist in the first season of Psycho Pass and returns in Psycho Pass 3 as a supporting character. Appearance Kogami has gray eyes, short tousled black hair and pale skin with a tall and muscular build. He usually wears a black suit and tie, as an Enforcer and an Inspector. When in the field, Kogami wears a gray coat over his suit. In 2116, he wears a khaki green, military-style shirt and pants with a bulletproof vest and brown combat boots. He also carries a traditional gun in a light brown holster.Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass In Psycho-Pass 3, he wears civilian clothing. Personality Kogami is a skilled detective, his ability to solve cases quickly making him a valuable asset to Division 1, his original assignment. As an Enforcer, he is subordinate to his childhood best friend, Nobuchika Ginoza, who is an Inspector and lead officer. Although the two often seem at odds, they respect one another's judgment regarding police work. Kogami is cool-headed and detached while working a case with sharp instincts and insight into the criminal mind. The way he deals with investigations leaves even the best Enforcers impressed and appalled, as he usually uses risky methods to solve them. However, despite his mostly serious personality, Kogami has a sense of humor and finds it amusing to tease rookie Inspector, Akane Tsunemori, especially about how she once shot him with a Dominator during her first assignment with Division 1.Crime Coefficient In the past and while still an Inspector, he develops strong bonds with his Enforcers, one of whom is Mitsuru Sasayama. When Sasayama dies a horrible death while on the job, Kogami's emotions spiral out of control and his Crime Coefficient rises, leading to his demotion to Enforcer rank.Episode 3 ‒ Extended Edition He also has some less disciplined tendencies, as seen in his deliberate provocation of Yuji Kanehara.Rearing Conventions As time progresses, Kogami begins to suspect the weaknesses of the Sibyl System. When Sibyl refuses to help him get revenge for Sasayama's death, he turns against the MWPSB and goes into hiding to find Shogo Makishima for himself. Eventually, he leaves Japan altogether and becomes a leading force in a conflict in Shambala Float involving Colonel Wong's army and a guerrilla group. Personal Background Kogami is born in Kanagawa to Tomoyo Kogami and her unnamed husband. In high school he meets Ginoza and they become close friends after Kogami saves Ginoza from bullies. While there, Kogami majors in social science and takes up kickboxing and wrestling as hobbies, rarities since students only study these arts as a means of stress reduction. When Ginoza tells Kogami his future plans of becoming an Inspector, Kogami decides to do the same, graduating at the top of his class and scoring 721 points on the entry exam. He later follows Ginoza in becoming an Inspector and entering Division 3. Three years before Tsunemori enters the Public Safety Bureau, Kogami is an Inspector transferred to Division 1 and given the task of watching over his own Enforcers, one of which is Mitsuru Sasayama. Though warned to stay detached, Kogami and Sasayama become friends. They are given a case they nickname "The Specimen Case" because the victims' bodies are dismembered, then encased in synthetic material and displayed in public, much like an insect specimen in amber. Sasayama is on the verge of finding the murderer when he is brutally dismembered and displayed in the same manner as the other victims. Kogami is the first one to find Sasayama's dismembered and deformed body. The horror causes a sharp rise in Kogami's Crime Coefficient and, refusing to take treatment, he continues to work on the case and is eventually demoted to Enforcer.Nobody Knows Your FaceReturn of the Lunatic Prince Residence Tokyo Prefecture, Chiyoda Ward, 2nd Street 1-8 Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Building, Criminal Investigation Department First Division Emergency Contact Information Kanagawa Prefecture, Sagamihara City, Midori Ward, 5-21-B Tomoyo Kogami (relation: mother) Education March 2100 ‒ Graduates from Kanagawa Prefecture Kanagawa Higashi Middle School, General Education April 2100 ‒ Enters Nitto School of Social Sciences, Social Psychology Department March 2104 ‒ Graduates from Nitto School of Social Sciences, Social Psychology Department Work History April 2104 ‒ Enters MWPSB; then the Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center September 2104 ‒ Finishes Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center October 2104 ‒ Assigned to MWPSB Division 3 as an Inspector February 2110 ‒ Resigns due to Psycho-Pass deterioration April 2110 ‒ Assigned to MWPSB Division 3 as an Enforcer February 2113 ‒ Leaves Japan July 2116 ‒ Is located during the investigation of illegal immigrants terrorism attempts case; subsequently flees yet again 2120 - Is seen as a Tactical Advisor for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Operations Department Licenses/Qualifications August 2100 ‒ Earns a regular vehicle Driver's License (i.e. cars) June 2102 ‒ Achieves Archaic Language Level 1 certification August ‒ Earns a large two-wheeled vehicle Driver's License (i.e. motorcycles) October 2103 ‒ Achieves Speed Reading Level 1 certification March 2104 ‒ Achieves a higher education-level social science Teaching License July ‒ Earns a large special vehicle Driver's License (i.e. construction vehicles) Relationships Akane Tsunemori Kogami and Tsunemori are colleagues in Division 1 - she as a rookie Inspector and he as an Enforcer under her supervision. Their work dynamic reminds Kogami that justice comes before duty and helps him rediscover what being a detective is truly about. He reconsiders his opinions and decides that her way of living is the correct one and thereafter holds great respect towards her. He once says of her, "She's a female who deeply loves law and order, and is also deeply loved by it."Psycho-Pass: The Novel While working, Tsunemori gives him the latitude to work in his own way as she learns from his experience. Tomomi Masaoka states that they have a connection destined by fate.Nobody Knows Your Mask As friends, they mutually comfort and cheer one another. Before leaving Japan, Kogami leaves her a letter apologizing for breaking his promise and that he won't ask her forgiveness but, should they meet again, she should judge him as necessary. He also expresses his appreciation for the chance to work with her. In Psycho-Pass 3, they are shown meeting while Tsunemori is imprisoned. Nobuchika Ginoza Ginoza and Kogami have known one another since high school, where they become best friends after Kogami defends Ginoza from bullying taunts about Masaoka's latent criminal status. Despite possessing different demeanors, they are very close. Even after Kogami is demoted to the rank of Enforcer, Ginoza holds Kogami in high regard as seen when he hesitates to fire his Dominator despite a direct order from Sibyl to kill the fleeing Enforcer.Transparent Shadow It is only after Kogami becomes a mercenary rebel on Shambala Float that Ginoza sees how different his old friend has become. Even so, he administers personal justice with a one-two punch but allows Kogami to escape with a stern warning to stay away from Tsunemori. Mitsuru Sasayama He is Kogami's colleague and friend until his murder in the Specimen Case, the very case which causes Kogami's Crime Coefficient to rise. After being demoted, Kogami becomes obsessed with finding Sasayama's killer, who is revealed to be Shogo Makishima. Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka and Kogami have a positive relationship due to Kogami's friendship with Ginoza. They are also professional colleagues whose style of detective work is different, but equally effective. Masaoka has a safe house and it is there where Kogami hides out following his escape from the MWPSB, prior to leaving Japan. Trivia *His ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AEDF-52510-2.Those Capable *Kogami used to smoke 30 cigarettes daily, but nowadays only about 20. *His favorite brand of cigarettes is Spinel. *On average, Kogami sleeps only four hours per day, taking catnaps during the day. *He is designated Hound 3 as an Enforcer and Shepherd 2 as an Inspector. *His fighting style is Silat, introduced to him by Sasayama, but he also excels at kickboxing and wrestling. *His favorite food is hamburgers and his least favorite food is synthetic fish. *His favorite brand of bottled water is "Anterctic Dorops". And Then, Silence *His hobbies are training, reading, and sometimes playing games with Shusei Kagari, while an Enforcer. Currently, Kogami's hobbies consist of making maintenance of equipment, reading, training and rope work. *His motto is, "Be gentle to others but strict to oneself." *Kogami's favorite saying is, "Believe in your own power. Don't always rely on others." *His strengths are flashes of genius backed up with intelligence while his weakness is kindness. *His desired item used to be a new training machine, but currently is a new paper book. *His favorite authors include Stephen King, James Ellroy, Ernest Hemingway, Mangetsu Hanamura, Seishi Yokomizo and Juko Nishimura. *His favorite books are The Long Walk by Stephen King and The Running Man because, after becoming an Enforcer, he relates to the respective protagonists. *While being depicted as someone who rarely shows emotions, Kogami's smile while with sensei Saiga is sincere.Promises Written in Water *The suits he wears as an Inspector are tailored to accommodate his body build. *Kogami keeps a self-crafted human-shaped punching bag in his room for bodybuilding. *The key placed in front of Masaoka's grave is the one Masaoka gave to Kogami and is likely to have been placed there by Kogami himself.Perfect World *Before his long-term leave of absence, Kogami calls Tsunemori with a non-trackable device. He says that whether dead or alive, it will be his last time seeing her. Tsunemori smiles and replies that she believes they will be able to be together again, as normal humans like in the good old times, instead of Inspector and Enforcer where the positions are not equal.Audio Drama – "After Stories" *After leaving Japan, Kogami starts to hallucinate about Makishima. *Kogami believes that the essential things he needs for living abroad is knowledge, wisdom and physical strength. *What he wants to do from now on is to think and practice daily. *Kogami bears a resemblance to Kyoya Hibari and Takeshi Yamamoto from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, which is notable since they share the same character designer. Gallery PP0101 2.png|Kogami looking at the victim (Chika Shimazu), in 0101 Crime Coefficient. PPKo0102.png|Kogami at work in 0102 Those Capable. Shinya 2.png|Kogami training for close combat in 0103 Rearing Conventions. Shinya 3.png|Kogami while questioning Kanehara (in 0103 Rearing Conventions). Shinya 1.png|Kogami in his nightmare about Sasayama's death (in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince. Sasayama Kogami 2.png|A photo Kogami keeps in his room (in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince). Shinya-Kougami-psycho-pass-33196343-1672-922.jpg|Kogami talking to Akane after his training combat with a robot instructor (in 0107 The Language of the Chinese Orchid). Shinya 8.png|Kogami and Tsunemori working together (in 0108 And Then, Silence). Shinya 4.png|Kogami about to fire his Dominator upon Senguji (in 0111 Saint's Supper). Shinya 5.png|Kogami telling Tsunemori not to blame herself for Funehara's death (in 0111 Saint's Supper). Shinya 6.png|Kogami thinking about the murder of Hiroko Fuji (in 0114 Sweet Poison). PP0122.png|Kogami facing off with Makishima (in 0122 Perfect World). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Eiga Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Inspectors Category:MFA Operations Department pl:Shinya Kougami